


//=.Sarcasm.=//

by oxXPinkLacesXxo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Language, Nightmares, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXPinkLacesXxo/pseuds/oxXPinkLacesXxo
Summary: Tord has a nightmare while he was still staying with the crew and goes out for a smoke. Anyway, Tom finds him and they have a talk about stuff I guess.It's only TomTord if you make it out to be. Personally, I don't ship it. But I think it would fit into the category so I'm going to add the tag. AGAIN, IT'S ONLY TOMTORD IF YOU MAKE IT OUT TO B E.Thank :).





	//=.Sarcasm.=//

Tord awoke with a gasp. Taking heavy breaths of the new found cold air. He looked at the room around him. His room of course... where else would he be? He lifted a hand feeling fresh tears roll down down his face. He cringed at himself. 'How pathetic' he thought, 'Crying like a baby... How old are you, six?' He gripped onto his arms like lifelines, making the fresh scabs from the night prior sting. Cutting wasn't new to the Norwegian. He would be just fine as long as he didn't go too deep. No problem here. The man glanced at his alarm clock, 4:23. Welp, there's no point trying to sleep now. He silently rolled out of his bed leaving an uneven clump of blankets near the bottom left. He grabbed his usual red hoodie, pulling it over his messy hair. As Tord made his way toward the door he stopped, listening to make sure he didn't wake anyone up. When he knew it was clear he opened his door and dashed toward the back door.

The moon was as dim as ever. It's once illuminating rays were seemingly lost in the vast sea of confusion that was happening in Tords brain. He opened the backdoor letting the shadows of the terrain consume him. He silently took out a cigar from his hoodie pocket and lit it. He took in the calming terrain. He took a seat against the house, letting his head rest within the palm of his free hand.

"Hey, commie."

Tord practically jumped turning his head to the man. Tom was standing in the door frame, crossing his arms looking annoyed as always with the Norwegian. Tord just ignored him and continued to look at the yard.

"Just to be clear, I enjoy NOT being woken up at four in the morning." Tom hollered shoving his hands into his own hoodie pocket.

"Sorry for waking you," Tord replied rolling his eyes at the man.

Tom looked at the Norwegian. He had an expression Tom had almost never seen on the man before. He had this blank melancholy that Tom himself couldn't explain. Tom felt... Guilt? The man seemed satisfied being left outside, but Tom was curious. Tom made his way over to where Tord was sitting, his checkered sneakers hitting the soil as he walked. He took a seat by the other. (But not too close because that would be G A Y).

"So, did an earthquake happen inside your room? Because it sure sounded like it." Tom joked taking a flask out of his hoodie pocket.

Tord ignored the man, instead looking at the beams the moon cast across the yard.

"Is there any particular reason you're ignoring me?" Tom snapped at the other.

"Is there any particular reason you won't leave me alone?! Jesus Christ Tom, can't you take a hint?" Tord's eyes started to tear and he didn't even know why himself. He thought about the red army, what would his friends think of him if he told them he was part of a whole under the radar organization? One of the head generals have been getting suspicious of Tords loyalty to the army. Earlier last month he had asked if Tord would be willing to move closer to the red army's base, somewhere he could keep an eye on him. Tord had decided to sit on the question. How could he tell his friends on such short notice?

Tom stayed silent. He honestly didn't know what to say. It was an awkward situation to say the least.

Tord sighed, barely meeting Tom's... 'eyes?' "Tom... Would you miss me if I moved out?"

Tom froze and thought about the question. Of course he would miss him! Even if Tord DOES get on his nerves sometimes, he would never want him to just walk out on him someday.  
"Psh, I wouldn't," Tom finally said immediately regretting his choice of words. "Umm... B-But I'm sure Edd and Matt would be devastated!" He said hoping to change the mood.

Tord let out a tired sigh, picking at the ground beneath him, "Yeah right."

Tom picked at his hoodie. He felt so out of place. What is there to say in this conversation? Should he be encouraging? Should he let him be? Should he just straight up be an asshole to the communist? HE HAS NO. FREAKING. CLUE. 

The man cleared his throat and spoke, "Well... Were you thinking of leaving...?"

"I guess," Tord shrugged, "I was thinking this Friday."

Tom clenched his fists. Would Tord actually just leave out of nowhere??? The man stood up brushing the soil off of his pants. "Are you kidding me?!" The man shouted.

Tord stood up right after Tom did. He was expecting this to happen if Tom found out. God, he's always so annoying when it comes to these things. Can't he just piss off? Thankfully for Tord, he was pretty good when it came to lying. That's probably one to the reasons the red army took him in the begin with. At the moment, the story he knew he could tell Tom was that he wanted to move to the city. That's all. No questions.  
The dirty blond walked to Tom and shouted at him, "If I was kidding would we even be having this conversation right now?!"

Tom rolled his... 'eyes' and responded, "I just- I guess it's so sudden. I mean, why now?"

"Why does it matter to you? You're always trying to look into peoples personal lives, could you quit it?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you weren't so secretive. I mean- You literally have a collection of guns. Who wouldn't be concerned about their well being around you?"

Tord looked down at his feet. He felt the need to ask himself that question. Even he himself didn't feel safe around his own self. Why would anyone else feel different?  
Tord rubbed his eyes as he felt incoming tears, "I... Don't know."  
The man turned to walk desperately to avoid this situation as much as possible.

Tom froze-  
What is he going to do? He made the fricking commie cry- oh God. Think of something... uhhhhh-

Without warning, Tom pulled the Norwegian into a hug. (But somehow not from behind because that would be G A Y)  
On the inside, Tom was freaking out. Why the F did he just do that??? Why on God's green Earth would he hug this communist?! Shit, he probably thinks he's homosexual now. 

Tord was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting physical comfort, ESPECIALLY from Tom. He froze to take in his surroundings. Tom always smelled of alcohol, but Tords come to grow used to it. Though, he's never noticed how soft the others hoodie was. It was like a fricken CLOUD. Tord blushed for a moment thinking how G A Y this was and put on his facade.  
"Tom... let go."

Tom listened letting the other go, "Can we please never agree to tell anyone that happened ever." 

"Whatever," Tord said letting his hands rest within' his hoodie pocket. 

"I... Should go." Tom said slowly backing toward the screen door.

"Johova's witness!" Tord shouted at him.

"Commie!" Tom shouted back closing the screen door behind him.

Tord smiled to himself. He really was going to miss him.


End file.
